A Love Revealed
by divcon
Summary: When Becker thought he might lose Jess, he realised how he truly felt.  Just a shortish story that takes place directly after S5 Ep4.  Hope you enjoy it.


**A/N: **This takes place directly after S5 Ep4. I've tried to work it so that it fits in with the start of ep5. I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave me a review. Reviews are great; they let me know if I've got the right feel for the story. Thanks and once again, I hope you enjoy it.

**A LOVE REVEALED**

"Hey" He said softly, still holding onto her hand. Jess smiled up at him and he was overwhelmed by his emotions. Looking around, he remembered that they weren't alone. He removed his hand and mumbled about having to do some security stuff. As he did so, his eyes remained on Jess so he didn't see the knowing smile that Abby directed at him. He turned around and quickly made his way out of the panic room. As soon as the door shut behind him, he leant against it.

He placed his hands on his knees and dropped his head, taking in a deep lungful of air. He let his emotions flow over him. He'd been so scared, worried that he would lose Jess and that wasn't something he wanted to face again. After Sarah, he'd sworn to himself that he wouldn't fall for someone he worked with, ever again but Jess had gotten to him the very first time that they had met. She'd been bubbly and not at all what he'd expected. She'd reminded him of his baby sister, Caitlin, full of energy and always smiling.

However, over the past year his feelings for her had changed. When they were facing Patrick's bomb together he had seen how strong and brave she was. It wasn't until today, when he feared that he might lose her that he finally realised that he no longer thought of her as a friend, that his feelings had grown into something much more. Lifting his head, he smiled as he realised that he was in love with Jess Parker, completely and utterly in love with her, mind, body and soul. Now all he had to do was figure out what to do about it. How to show her that he wanted to be with her, to love and protect her always.

He was startled by the door behind him being opened. He quickly stepped away and rubbed his face, surprised when his hands came away wet. Abby and Connor walked out of the room.

"I thought you were doing security stuff?" Connor asked.

Abby just rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle push before looking over at Becker.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. What are you two doing?"

"We thought we'd go check on the animals in the menagerie."

"Great. I'll head into the HUB. See what needs doing. What about Jess?"

"She's going to be fine Becker. Matt and Emily are going to take her to the hospital. That is unless you want to do it."

"Um, no, that's fine. As I said, I need to check on the security and get my guys in to start the clean-up. I'm sure Lester is on his way."

"OK, if you're sure. We'll catch up with you soon."

With that, Connor and Abby headed off to check on the animals. Before they turned the corner Abby turned back and looked at Becker. Becker could see that she was grinning and he just shook his head. He should have known that if anyone had noticed his feelings for Jess it would have been Abby.

"What are you grinning about?" Connor asked.

"Oh, nothing." Abby replied. She wondered how long Becker would wait to tell Jess how he felt. Abby knew how Jess felt about him. It seemed like Becker was the only one, well apart from Connor, who didn't know that Jess was in love with him and had been for the past year. Abby kept smiling as she and Connor headed to the menagerie.

"Matt, you'll have to carry Jess to the car. She's passed out again."

Matt turned and looked worriedly over at Emily and Jess, "Is she alright?"

"Her pulse is still strong and steady. I think she just needs rest but I'll feel better when I hear that from a doctor."

Matt nodded and put the EMD's onto the bench and then reached down for Jess. He picked her up with no effort, she was so tiny. Before he stood up fully, Emily placed her hand on his face and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I was going to lose you today. Don't do that to me again. Alright?"

"OK, I won't. You were amazing today."

With that the two of them walked out of the panic room, Matt carrying Jess and Emily following behind them. They made their way over to one of the ARC vehicles and Emily opened the back door for Matt.

"You should sit in back with her Emily."

Nodding, Emily climbed in and helped Matt place Jess across the back seat with her head resting on Emily's lap. After making sure that both women were in securely, he closed the door and got in behind the wheel. Starting the engine he drove the SUV towards the doors. He was just as concerned about Jess as anyone; he thought of her like a sister and couldn't bear to see anything happen to her. He'd seen the way Becker had been today and he knew that the man had finally realised that he loved Jess. He knew this because it had been the same way for him when he realised that he loved Emily.

Becker watched Matt drive out of the ARC, wishing it was him with Jess but he knew that he was needed here. He'd got in touch with Lester and filled him in on what had happened. Lester had told him he would be back in London by the following morning and they would go over everything then. He told him to start the clean-up, to incinerate the bugs and get the tech guys working on the Anomaly Detector and the other electronic devices that were damaged by the gamma wave. Becker told him that he would oversee it all and he would contact him later.

"How is everyone?" Lester asked.

"We're all ok. Pretty well all of the staff left when the lock-down was activated. Only the six of us were in the ARC. Matt and Emily have taken Jess to the hospital, for a check-up but she seems fine. Thanks for the concern."

"I was just worried about the paperwork involved if anyone had been killed."

Before Becker could reply Lester had hung up on him. Rubbing his hands over his face he took a deep breath. Of all the times for him not to be at the ARC. He'd only planned to be away for a couple of days, he'd come to Bristol to bury his father but he knew he would have to go back tonight. All hell had broken loose and he expected more to come. It always did. Now he had to explain to his wife but she was used to him disappearing at all hours.

"She'll be fine, but I would like to keep her in overnight. If she'd waited any longer to get the adrenaline, it'd be a different story. Now, are you family?"

"No, we work with her but I can ring her folks. Although they don't live nearby." Matt answered.

"They are on a cruise." Jess whispered from the bed.

Emily, Matt and the doctor all looked over at the bed to find Jess lying there watching them.

"Do I really need to stay?"

"Is there anyone at home who can keep an eye on you?"

"Yes, I have two roommates. Is that ok?"

"I would prefer if you stayed here the night but I can't make you. I'll just go get the paperwork. However, you are to rest. For the whole night, if you are no better in the morning I want you to come straight back here."

Jess nodded, anything to get out of here. She hated hospitals.

"Are you sure Jess?" Emily asked gently.

Again, Jess nodded. "I'm starting to feel better already. I promise and I'll feel much better if I'm at home in my own bed."

Matt walked back into the room with the doctor, pushing a wheelchair. Jess smiled at him, signed the release forms and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Emily held out her arm and Jess leant lightly on it. Matt held out his hand and helped her settle into the chair. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. As the three of them left the hospital, Matt told the women that he would drop them off at Jess's place and return to the ARC. He told Emily that he would pick her up when Abby and Connor came home to look after Jess. Emily smiled and nodded while Jess just rolled her eyes.

When they reached the car, Matt helped Jess get in to the back seat before wheeling the chair back inside. Emily looked at Jess in the rear view mirror and concerned. Jess was still pale. They drive to Jess's was done in silence, each of the car's occupants remembering the events of the day. When they reached the flat, Matt helped Jess up the stairs and made sure she made it safely to her bedroom before he turned to Emily.

"I'll be back soon. Make sure she rests ok."

"I will. Be careful Matt. I've got a feeling that this is just the beginning."

"I'll be careful, I promise. We'll go out somewhere for dinner when I pick you up, somewhere nice."

"I'd like that. I'll see you later."

Matt smiled and gently kissed her cheek before leaving the flat. He couldn't imagine his life without Emily in it. Not anymore. He drove straight back to the ARC, intent on checking on the clean-up progress and to check on Connor as well. He could still go either way. He'd believed that Philip had aborted the incineration program but Matt wasn't so sure.

When he entered the HUB he noticed Connor at the Detector screens, looking around at everyone working, he walked over to Connor.

"Hey, everything alright? Apart from the whole near death experience thing. What's wrong?"

"I had to check, I had to be sure."

"What?"

"The beetles must have chewed through the wiring so the failsafe didn't work but Philip did it. He ran the incineration program. He was gonna kill us all."

Matt stood there, watching Connor for a second as he took in all the implications that came with that information. He then patted his shoulder and walked away when he saw Becker motion to him.

"Hey, how are things going?"

"Good. I reached Lester; he'll be back in the morning. We are to go ahead with the clean-up. How's Jess? Is she still at the hospital?"

"No, she's at home. She didn't want to stay. Emily is with her."

"Are you sure that that is the right place for her to be?"

"Listen mate, it's what Jess wanted. You know her; once she's made up her mind no-one can change it."

"I'll go over soon and see her. Once I'm sure everything here is under control. I need to talk to her."

Matt stared at him for a while before he spoke again, making sure he said the right words.

"Mate, you need to make sure. Don't hurt her."

"Matt, stay out of it ok. I know what I'm doing."

"You better or else you'll have everyone here after you. You know how everyone feels about Jess. As for myself, I see her as a sister, so if you hurt her, you have to answer to me."

"I'm not going to hurt her Matt, I can promise you that."

Matt stood and stared at him again before he nodded his head and walked away. Becker just watched him leave; knowing that what he had said was true. Everyone at the ARC loved Jess. He just hoped that she loved him.

"Becker, have you seen Connor?"

"I think I saw him leave. He didn't say where he was going. Try his comms."

Abby thanked him and left the room. He could hear her calling Connor. Looking around, Becker grabbed Jackson and told him that he was leaving but if anything came up to call him and he'd come back. Jackson nodded and told him to take the night off. They could handle things here. Becker nodded, he had trained these guys and he knew that they were all excellent at their jobs.

When he reached the car park he saw Abby walking back towards the ARC entrance.

"Did you find Connor?"

"He was gone by the time I got here. I'll just wait for him inside, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Waving at her, Becker drove out of the car park and headed to Jess's place. He just hoped that Emily would give them some time alone. He didn't want to have this conversation in front of anyone.

"I should have listened to you. It's just, I felt like I was carrying on Cutter's work and that he might be proud of me. Somehow."

"Do you think that Philip still trusts you?"

"Yeah, and I'm willing to do anything, anything I can to make this right. But there's something I need to tell you. The machine I made, in my lab, was just a prototype. Philip built another one. And it's a hundred times its size and it's infinitely more powerful and now he's got the key and he knows how to open his anomaly because I showed him how. It's too late. There's no way we can stop him now."

Matt and Abby looked at each other and then over at Connor. Abby could see the distress on Connor's face. She wanted to take him in her arms and hold him. Tell him that it wasn't his fault, that Philip had used him but she knew that Connor wasn't ready to hear that just yet. It would be something that they would have to work out together, later.

"OK, we need a plan. We need to shut Philip down and quickly." Matt stated tersely.

"What can we do?" Abby asked.

"Connor, can the machine be shut down once it's been activated."

"Yeah, I can shut it down."

"No, I'm gonna need you to distract Philip. We can't have him at Prospero. Give me the security codes and your access codes. Show me how to stop it. It's the only way."

Connor agreed and the three of them sat down to devise a plan. They had to stop Philip, no matter what. It was then that Matt told Connor who he really was. Connor was shocked and looked to Abby who just nodded. Connor wanted to be offended that the two of them were once again keeping things from him but he knew that before today he probably wouldn't have believe either of them anyway. He would have thought that they would have said anything to stop him working with Philip. Now he wished they had of told him, made him listen and that way they wouldn't be in this situation to begin with.

Becker pulled up outside Jess's flat and turned off the engine. He sat in the car for a minute, overcome with nerves. He'd never felt like this before, not even with Sarah and he had loved her, or at least thought he had. But his feelings for Sarah were nothing compared to the way he felt about Jess. Shaking his head, he got out of the car and locked it behind him. Walking up to the door, he went over everything he wanted to say to Jess. About how much she'd come to mean to him. About how she blew him away with her courage and optimism. How she brought such light and laughter to all those around her, especially him. How he couldn't imagine spending another day without her by his side. He just prayed that she would have him,

When he knocked on the door, he was not surprised to find it opened by Emily. She looked at him and smiled, opening the door wider so he could enter. He waited until they had made it into the living room before asking where Jess was. Emily told him that she was lying down. He felt disappointed, he didn't want to wake her, she needed all the sleep she could get. She had been through a lot today. When he told Emily that he would come back later, she told him that Jess wasn't sleeping, she was watching TV. He smiled and said that he would go and talk to her. Emily nodded and offered to make him a cup of tea. Becker thanked her and made his way down the hall to Jess's room. He could hear the TV through the door so he knocked gently. When he didn't get a response, he quietly opened the door and walked in. Sure the TV was on but Jess was asleep. He walked over to the bed and squatted down beside her. He knew he shouldn't stay here but he couldn't make himself walk away.

She was still pale and that worried him. It brought back all the fears he had earlier in the day. The thought that he might actually lose her broke his heart. She had taken up a large part of his heart and he had willingly given it to her. He reached out and gently moved her hair off her face and then he let his hand rest softly on her cheek. He remembered when they were in the car and he had been trying to soothe her. When she'd said that she hated him, he would have sworn that his heart actually stopped beating for a second. He'd held her in his arms and shushed her, and then he had kissed the top of her head. He hadn't been able to stop himself. He'd needed that contact so desperately.

Suddenly Jess stirred under his hand and her eyes fluttered open.

"Becker?" She whispered.

"Hey you. How are you doing?" He whispered back.

"Better, now that you're here." She said and then realising what she had said, averted her eyes and started to blush.

Becker gently grabbed her chin and turned her face back to his.

"I'm glad to hear that. Oh Jess, I was so scared that I would lose you today and I realised that I couldn't go another day without telling you that I love you."

With those words said, he leant down and placed a kiss on her still pale lips. It was soft and gentle, not demanding. Just filled with love. Jess raised her hand and placed it on his jaw and when he pulled away, she left it there.

"What took you so long?"

"I don't know. I guess I was scared. Scared that you wouldn't feel the same way."

"My big, strong Becker. Scared. You have nothing to be scared of, I love you too. I have for a very long time. Come here and I'll make everything ok."

She pulled his head down and once again their lips met. This time, Jess made sure that Becker had no doubts about how she felt.

Emily stood at the door smiling. Reaching for the door handle she softly shut the door and headed back to the living room to wait for Matt.


End file.
